bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aladdin Deck Enhancer
The Aladdin Deck Enhancer is an obscure NES accessory released in 1992 by Camerica and developed by Codemasters. The accessory is very highly sought after with collectors. Purpose The Aladdin Deck Enhancer's purpose was to make it easier for unlicensed developers to produce games. It does this by holding the necessary components for bypassing the NES Lockout Chip (10NES CHIP) in the Aladdin cart that comes in the box. The Aladdin cart also contains the NES graphics chip and memory control chip. This made it cheaper for developers since the Aladdin game carts would only need to contain the parts specific to that game. This made the individual games cheaper for consumers as well because it meant that companies could charge a much cheaper cost than a normal NES game. Failure Despite the Aladdin Deck Enhancer being potentially useful to consumers and developers, the accessory would fail. One reason due to the fact that the accessory was an issue of bad timing. This is because it was released in 1992. Which was very late into the NES life. The Super Nintendo had already been out for about a year by this point. Because of this not many Aladdin Deck Enhancers were ever sold. Due to the Aladdin Deck Enhancer's failure it had a very short shelf life and was discontinued very shortly after its release in 1993, resulting in Camerica going bankrupt the same year. This was because they did not have enough money to recover from the fall of the Aladdin Deck Enhancer. Aladdin Deck Enhancer Games Camerica and Codemasters were planning on releasing all 22 of the unlicensed games they released as standard NES carts on the Aladdin Deck Enhancer, but due to the Aladdin Deck Enhancer's failure, only 15 of them were ever released as Aladdin Carts. Infact, a library of 24 games were planned for to be released by 1993. Of course, this goal was never met. This is a list of all the unreleased Aladdin games. Unreleased Aladdin Deck Enhancer Games These games were announced but soon cancelled after. Other Facts *''Baseball Pros'' has a glitch which is only on the Aladdin cart when it always plays 10 innings rather than ending after 9 if it is not tied. This issue is only on the Aladdin cart and not on the original Camerica cartridge. *''Dizzy Prince of Yolkfolk'', which was an unlicensed game released by Camerica on an original unlicensed Camerica cart, was slightly enhanced and renamed Dizzy the Adventurer for the Aladdin Deck Enhancer version. The game was bundled with the Aladdin Deck Enhancer at purchase. *''Fantastic Adventures of Dizzy'' is the only Aladdin Deck Enhancer game to be modified for its Aladdin release. It had a faster character and increased the number of stars to collect from 100 to 250. Gallery Aladdin Deck Enhancer.png|Aladdin Deck Enhancer with 6 games Aladdin Deck Enhancer Accessory and Cartridge.png|Aladdin Deck Enhancer Accessory and Cartridge "Dizzy the Adventurer" Aladdin Deck Enhancer Advert and Latest.jpg|Aladdin Deck Enhancer Advert and Latest News Category:Hardware Category:Camerica Category:Codemasters Category:Add-ons